sly_cooper_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sly Cooper 6: Thieves Back in Action: The Story
This is the story for my new project Sly Cooper 6: Thieves Back in Action. Villain information can be seen in the fan fiction wiki in the category Sly Cooper 6: Thieves Back in Action. Synopsis Sly's Back! After the whole Le Paradox incident, Sly was sent in time to Modern Egypt. The whole gang were looking all over with Bentley searching for information, Murray joining a professional wrestling league and also looking, Carmelita conducting her own search and Dimitri on his free time from his hit show "Disco Diver", searched. Apparently, the time machine malfunctioned and sent Sly instead of Ancient Egypt to the modern one. When Sly woke up, he was greeted by a fellow camel who told him where he was, after getting told where and when he was, Sly went rushing to the airport and grabbed a quick disguise and headed off to Paris. While still looking for information, Bentley heard a knock on the door, he went slowly to the door and opened up to see it was Sly Cooper, he hugged him and called Murray, Carmelita and Dimitri for a meeting in the Safehouse. Apparently, a new group of evil time travelers had risen up again, hearing the action, Sly was happy to see it was Back in Action. Bentley had no clue about their leader or the members but while searching for Sly in his laptop, he found some interesting data about some ancestors Sly never knew. Bentley said the 5 were: his Canadian ancestor, his Spanish ancestor, his Puerto Rican ancestor, his Chinese ancestor and his Norwegian ancestor. All the evil members were assigned a different ancestor and Sly was in top shape to stop him, but first, Bentley needed to know if he was in fighting shape. Arriving in the Hazard Room, Sly had to finish all the training exercises. After he finished them, it was time to go the museum. Tutorial Episode: Museum Heist The gang was all ready to steal the 5 different items to go back in time. Sly was assigned with a Old Canadian Coin, Bentley needed a Spanish Map, Murray needed a "Nagua", Carmelita needed a Chinese Helmet and Dimitri needed a Viking Helmet. Sly was to search in the rooftops avoiding some Mouse guards and eventually go inside the museum, Sly needed to be careful as there were many traps and lasers present. In the end of the room, there was a Old Canadian Coin which he was assigned and stole it quickly and escaped to the rendezvous point. Bentley headed inside the museum while bombing the traps and hacking a laser trap surrounding the Spanish Map, he met up with Sly in the rendezvous point. Murray had to go through the streets while beating up guards and destroying security traps, he found the "Nagua" and headed to the rendezvous point. Carmelita, since she was a cop, entered normally through the museums entrance and shut down the security traps by shooting them, she found the Chinese Helmet and headed to the rendezvous point. Dimitri, disgusted, went through the sewers to appear directly underneath artifact, he used his silver can to destroy the locked hatch and stole the Viking Helmet. It was mission complete then, the gang went inside the van and headed off to the first location, Colonial Canada. Episode 1: The Northern Repetitive, Eh! Arriving badly in the part, Sly watched the many bombs and missiles thrown upwards and gun shots. Sly knew they had walked into a war and had to be careful here. After finding a Safehouse, Sly was tasked with the mission to throw reconnaissance photos at the various objects around the area. Sly went outside to a place filled with broken houses and missiles lodged in the ground also, missiles are falling from the sky which can be seen by a red light in the ground. The guards around these parts were Grizzly Bears, Canada Geese and Badgers. Sly needed to take some photos off the mysterious fort, a war tank and a prison-like building. It was job complete for Sly after this. Sly headed off again to go to the next mission, saving his ancestor, he went inside the prison-like building to see it was filled with guards and drill sergeants giving strict orders. The place was some kind of training grounds while his ancestor was to be the target, after traversing the whole place, Sly found his ancestor called Jean Cooper whom's special technique was called the "Missile Shot" Technique which could destroy the trash impeding his way and also deal heavy damage to guards. Jean along with Sly, escaped the place and headed to the Safehouse. The cutscene played which it was Jean explaining the whole problem, apparently, a gray wolf called Wallace Gray had appeared unexpectedly and commanded all the war people into obeying him. Bentley got lots of information about the "Sergeant", as a little kid, he was a scout member who got lots of badges. As a adult, he became the best scoutmaster in Canada, he heard about a scoutmaster convention and headed there. There was a voting competition and his rival won, he got extremely mad that security had to ban him from the convention. He later committed various crimes in Canada while never getting caught. He was payed by an unknown mouse who gave him money to go to Colonial Canada 1702 to retrieve Jean's cane. He decided to change history and participate in the war to be famous in modern Canada. The second mission was to retrieve Jean's cane which was in a big cabin used to fabricate weapons. Jean entered and passed all the traps whom he has never seen. And found his cane in a glass container, he broke the container and grabbed his cane. It was job complete for Jean. The third job was for Bentley, he needed more information on Wallace's operation so he went inside the Weapons Factory and hacked the computers there, after traversing the place and hacking the 3 computers, it was job complete for Bentley. The fourth job was for Jean, he needed to reason with a fellow sergeant in the field. He started talking with him talking about Wallace's plan but the sergeant ignored his words and headed off, Jean followed him and kept talking to him about his evil plans, the sergeant started believing him and requested some photos to see if all this is true. Jean kept his promise and called Sly to come here and show him the photos, the sergeant saw them and got mad and requested additional firepower to Wallace's area. It was job complete for Jean. The fifth job was for Sly, he needed to follow Wallace to know the location of the computer for Bentley to hack. Wallace was guarded by his personal flashlight guards which Sly needed to be careful around and also not be seen by the rooftop guards. After getting to a small cabin, Wallace dismissed his guards and headed into the cabin where Sly needed to enter. Upon entering, Sly went atop a moose head antler and heard a conversation with Wallace Gray & the mysterious leader. Apparently, Wallace needed more money for his weapons which the leader refused to give. After hearing all the conversation, it was job complete for Sly. The sixth job was for Dimitri, he needed to thin the guard levels by going into a nearby cabin and "entertain" the guards by singing a remix of "Dimitri's Nightclub". When the song ended, Dimitri blew his cover and defeated 50 Canada Geese & Badgers alongside Murray. After defeating the whole guards, it was job complete for Dimitri. The seventh job which was Operation: He Who Tames The Gray Wolf, was Carmelita's job, she and the whole gang entered Wallace's fort & destroyed the many security & guards along the way, Wallace appeared in a nearby passage while the gang was walking, he taunted the gang for their "Skills" and shut the massive door where he was. Bentley hacked the computer he was looking for but it triggered a alarm which alerted many mouse guards, the gang defeated the mouses and headed forward to see Wallace with a gigantic blimp leaving the place, he attempted to shoot a bullet at Jean but he evaded the bullet but dropped his cane which the mouse guards grabbed and headed off with the blimp in small aircrafts. Wallace escaped outside where Sly followed him into a opened up place with many tanks & machinery in the background, this is where Wallace faced Sly along with the many missiles falling, tanks shooting and the help from his rooftop guards. Despite all the help, Wallace was defeated by Sly and sent to a modern Canadian prison. The gang were clueless about the gigantic blimp that leaved the place, with that question in mind, the gang put the Spanish Map in the van's receptacle and headed off to Imperial Spain 1492, the day of discovery. Episode 2: Discovering Evil! The gang arrived in Imperial Spain 1492 to see the place filled with guards patrolling the streets & market areas. The guards here were Goats, Roosters & White Mouses. The gang took an abandoned boat as their Safehouse and planned their next move, the first job was for Sly, as always, you need to throw reconnaissance photos at the various things there, he needed a photo of: A boat called Voyage de Lion, a mysterious castle, another boat called The Ringtail. After all these photos were taken, Sly needed to head to the market area, apparently there was some kind of commotion there, he snapped a photo of a unknown Sea Lion, after this photo it was job complete for Sly. The next job was for Sly, he needed to find his Spanish ancestor to help him against the Sea Lion, Sly searched for clues and after enough clues, he headed to a broken down house where Christopher Cooper was sitting with a map, he told Sly who was he, a fan? And demanded he get out of here, after Sly said his name, he believed Sly but needed more so he followed him to the Safehouse, it was job complete for Sly. In the cutscene, Christopher mentioned it was time to embark on Christopher Columbus's ship to discover India but that Sea Lion destroyed the three ships Columbus had and built one himself, Bentley analyzed the recon photo of the Sea Lion and his name was Lion S. Blandon, once a Californian young man, he saw a movie about the discovery of America, he then went to Spain to see all the culture and everything, since the place was modern looking, he went crazy for modernness and turned into a smuggler in California, he was tasked by a unknown animal into heading to Imperial Spain to retrieve Christopher Cooper's cane, without money as a factor, he was the first one to arrive and was amazed at all the architecture of Spain, he then decided to change history by overthrowing Columbus and his crew and heading off to discover America, rewriting history books with his name. This being heard, the gang were ready for the next missions. The third mission was for Christopher, he needed to look for a special steering wheel deep in some caves, he needed to use his "Ship Commander Technique" to steer ships and crash them making crossing water a piece of cake, he reached the end where the special steering wheel was located in a pedestal along with some cannons, they were reserved for Lion and encased in a remote controlled case, there was a computer nearby where Christopher placed Bentley's "Portable Hacker" to hack it. After hacking the computer, the case went upwards and Christopher grabbed the special things, it was job complete for Christopher. The next job was for Murray, he and the whole gang needed to work on the boat in a couple of mini games to paint, design, equip and build the boat while defeating guards that trespass. The minigames were similar in cutscenes to the Getting Stronger training exercises for "Bob" with music playing in the background. Sly was first he was dangling by a rope with a bucket and paint, he needed to paint the ship with all the colors possible, you can even make designs. The second was for Bentley, he needed to head off into the market area and retrieve a mast he had ordered and place it carefully in the ship. The next one was for Murray, he needed to fend off the guards from coming and destroying the ship, if enough hits are given to the ship, it will be destroyed and you will fail. The next one was for Carmelita, she needed to shoot a horde of poisonous mouses that can gnaw on wood and destroy the ship, they were coming from the sides of the boat and Carmelita had to shoot them all. The final one was for Dimitri, he simply needed to scale up the mast and place a binocular in the top to see, after this whole minigame is finished, Christopher will be amazed by this and it was job complete for the gang. The fifth mission was for Bentley, he needed to place a tracking device in Lion's ship without getting noticed by the patrolling guards in his ship. The next cutscene was explained as Lion's big day, he and some guards entered the Voyage de Lion and sailed to overwrite history, the gang and the newly rebuilt Ringtail followed Lion at sea to face him. The sixth job at sea was for the gang, when some tremors in the ship started happening, Sly went to investigate and a giant Sea Serpent appeared from the depths and roared at Sly, the gang faced off against this mythical beast. Sly was first, he avoided the fireballs the Serpent shot and used the cannons to hit him, next was Bentley, he had to kick bombs or shoot explosive darts at him while avoiding the fireballs. Next was Murray, he needed to guide the Serpent into slamming his head into the middle of cannons which it will get stuck, he had to hit it many times when it's stuck, the next was for Carmelita, this phase was similar to the Moat Monster fight, she needed to shoot the creature when it's mouth is throwing fire and daze it, when its dazed, shoot it various times until it gets up. Next it was Dimitri, there were some pores that started appearing on the creature's body which he needed to shoot with his ring. Finally it was Christopher, he needed to take control of the ship and avoid the Sea Serpent's thrashing by sailing away, when the creature is tired, ram the ship into its body three times and the creature will fall back into the ocean. After this it was job complete for the gang. The seventh job Operation: Battle of the Seven Seas was to find Lion's ship and engage in a ship battle with the it, after destroying the masts, Lion will do a quick order for his Goat guards which proceeded to shoot the Ringtails masts and steal Christopher's cane, he then jumped to the Ringtail and grabbed his energy sword and faced Sly in a sword duel and also a normal battle. Despite the help from his guards, he was beaten by Sly and his extraordinary swordsman skills. The gang bid farewell to Christopher and headed to Pre-Colombian Puerto Rico for the next ancestor. Episode 3: Rico Culture Episode 4: Li To The East Episode 5: A Viking War Episode 6: Let's Take Her Down! After bidding farewell to Olaf Klank, Sly told the gang about some information he heard from Iris, the leader of the team was situated on Paris, France 1992, the year of Sly's parents murder. Sly was mad he or she went there and started the fan himself and headed with the gang to 1992 ready to take on the final enemy. Arriving in the area, the place was filled with machinery with factories and other sort of stuff. Also, upon seeing one of the surveillance guards here, which were cyborgs, Sly knew Penelope had risen up again. The gang hid in a broken house with was actually the same Safehouse from modern times but ancient. The first job was for Sly, he as always, needed to shoot recon photos at the various kinds of machinery & the thee types of guards. Sly needed photos of: A large fortress, a cave-like factory of some sort, the Eiffel Tower, a Thylacine, a Dodo Bird, a Passenger Pigeon and a small outhouse of some sort. After throwing these photos it was job complete for Sly. The next job was for Sly, he needed to venture inside the big factory and infiltrate it to learn more about Penelope's plans, after traversing the whole factory, Sly saw a black gorilla talking with a familiar skunk but this skunk was not Cyrille Le Paradox, it was D'Artagnan Le Paradox, Cyrille's Dad while the black gorilla was a mechanical suit called Black Kong which Sly knew Penelope was inside. The third job was for Bentley, he needed to follow Black Kong & D'Artgnan to know where are they going, he also needed to watch out for their Thylacine flashlight guards who were behind them for security. Kong & D'Artagnan headed inside a factory (not the main one but a more smaller one) inside there were various lasers constructing a bigger robot. Black Kong & D'Artagnan talked about their plan, apparently, Penelope was going to kill Sly's Dad herself so she could be the one that destroyed his family but she was also going to kill Little Sly so he would disappear from existence. D'Artagnan was going to resume his own project which was robbing the Big Green Gem from the museum which would make him the best thief ever since Sly's Dad was dead at the time. MORE COMING SOON! BE SURE TO KEEP CHECKING FOR THE NEXT! Category:Stories